What is love?
by AngelFreakZoid
Summary: Alfay. WARNING: dipped in chocolate and then sugar it's cheezy . Throw in a vampire Albel, a slave Fayt, and my cheezy-midnight cravings and there you have a crying Fayt and a loving Albel.YAOI! AlbelXFay.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me, cuz' all you'll get are my bills... orz**

**~Let go, I am yours tonight~**

_I will not leave, for I am yours. Untie these restrains, for I cannot bear to be without you._

_I am your slave, as you are my master. So show me the real you, for I long to know._

_I love you, so love me too._

WHAT IS LOVE? Albel never understood what it was. He didn't know who to explain what he felt. Was love the closeness he felt for Fayt? Was love the yearning for the other? Was love the jealousy he felt when someone when looked at Fayt? Albel didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. From what he heard from the mortals he hunted, love was complicated. It lead to problems, and was over all, not worth it. But whatever love was, he was certain that he never wanted to fall in love. And to maintain that illusion, he told himself that he didn't _love_ Fayt. He just cared for the boy, and his ridiculously delicious blood.

"Master, are you hungry?" Fayt's soft, caring voice interrupted Albel's useless thoughts. Albel looked at Fayt. Really looked at him. His soft blue hair had grown from the neat, groomed style when he first got him. Now it was slightly messy, giving him a friendly cute aura. His lips were light pink, almost begging to be kissed. His pale skin, shine with a radiant glow. Albel looked at Fayt's simple black clothing, that showed off Fayt's beautiful slim figure. Albel's blood red eyes travelled up Fayt's perfect body, to his neck. The flesh creamy flesh was flawless, except for the tiny puncture marks that Albel left from his feeding. He had never tasted anything quite like Fayt before. His taste wasn't overly sweet, but it wasn't bitter either. It was something that Albel couldn't quite place.

"Master?" Fayt called again, this time with concern. It wasn't like his master to just stare at him, without making any move to bite him. Fayt shivered. He loved it when Albel bit him. Albel was never rough, not even when he was hungry. He made sure Fayt felt the same pleasure that he did, even if it wasn't the same.

"Fayt?" Albel called softly, almost not wanting Fayt to hear.

"Yes, Albel-sama? Is there something—"Fayt was cut off by Albel's possessive lips on his own.

"What is love?" Albel asked as he pulled away. Fayt was stunned by his master's odd question. But he decided that if his master really wanted to know what love was, then he'd gather his courage and confess what love was.

"Love is wanting to kiss the person that is most important to you." Fayt smiled, leaning in to kiss his vampire master.

"Love is never wanting the person you love go, or die. It's wanting to be by their side forever. Love is..." Fayt leaned in, wrapping his arms around Albel's neck. His fingers gently tangled with Albel's soft locks. Fayt leaned in even closer, his lips just hovering over Albel's. "What I feel for you." Fayt pulled away from Albel, a small tear running down his cheek. Albel smiled. Walking closer.

"Why do you cry, fool?" Albel smirked, pulling Fayt into his arms. Fayt sobbed loudly, his arms clinging to Albel back.

"Love is—" Fayt gasped out.

"What I feel for you." Albel finished, holding Fayt tighter.

He finally understood what love was. It was something that had a name, yet no form. It was something that Albel cherished dearly. Love was Fayt. The love he felt was Fayt's and his alone.

"I love you." Fayt hiccupped, holding Albel tighter.

"Let go, I am yours tonight, and every other night. I am your forever, just like your mine. I love you."

Okay, I know that it was cheesy, and there was no lemon and/or lime. But I felt like writing something sickeningly sweet. Since my vampire faze is coming to a close, I thought I'd through in some vampire stuff. But worry not! Chp.2 of the Broken and the loved is ALMOST done. I got about half of it done. That's something that I'll be doing till it's done.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

THABK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
